


the enemy of your enemy

by deplore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore
Summary: Fire Emblem AU. Waging war against more formidable foes means recruiting allies, but that doesn't mean Oikawa has to like his allies.Oikawa, of course, knows that very well that Ushijima would be here – only a grave illness or injury would be a permissible excuse for any of Sendai’s marquises to eschew attendance, when war with their neighboring country seems more inevitable with each passing day. If Oikawa were to be honest with himself, he’d have to admit that having Ushijima as an ally is rather reassuring; Aobajousai might be home to one of the continent’s most prestigious magical academies, but its small size and proximity to their aggressive neighbor means that it’d be the first to fall upon invasion. Having Shiratorizawa’s mounted knights join their army would certainly fortify Aobajousai’s overall safety.Emotionally, though, Oikawa is reluctant to let any other nation’s soldiers into his nation, even as he knows Ushijima’s sense of chivalry means that he would never go turncoat on the alliance.





	the enemy of your enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astronomically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronomically/gifts).



> Fire Emblem AU based on FE6/FE7, but no knowledge of the games is necessary. The gist is that Sendai is a country made of smaller nations in an alliance, including Shiratorizawa and Aobajousai.

“Oh,” Oikawa says, sounding audibly disappointed. “They didn’t tell me they were sending _you_ as a representative to the allied army council.”

As always, though, Ushijima remains impervious to Oikawa’s vocal distaste for his continued existence and takes a seat at the council table right next to him. “I’m the marquis of Shiratorizawa,” he says. “It would be strange if I didn’t show up when all the other leaders in Sendai are here.”

Oikawa, of course, knows that very well that Ushijima would be here – only a grave illness or injury would be a permissible excuse for any of Sendai’s marquises to eschew attendance, when war with their neighboring country seems more inevitable with each passing day. If Oikawa were to be honest with himself, he’d have to admit that having Ushijima as an ally is rather reassuring; Aobajousai might be home to one of the continent’s most prestigious magical academies, but its small size and proximity to their aggressive neighbor means that it’d be the first to fall upon invasion. Having Shiratorizawa’s mounted knights join their army would certainly fortify Aobajousai’s overall safety.

Emotionally, though, Oikawa is reluctant to let any other nation’s soldiers into his nation, even as he knows Ushijima’s sense of chivalry means that he would never go turncoat on the alliance. It’s Aobajousai that has a reputation for being opportunistic, coupled with the stigma of being a nation infamous for its practice of dark magic; Oikawa knows very well that swearing his allegiance to Sendai’s allied force doesn’t mean that any of the other marquises will trust him.

“Just so you know,” Oikawa says, folding his arms over the table, “I don’t expect you to do much on my nation’s behalf.”

“Why not? Aobajousai is a strategic asset for Sendai as a whole,” Ushijima replies. “I was planning to advocate adding more troops to our defense there.”

“What makes you think that we want your soldiers there?” Oikawa asks brashly.

Ushijima seems perplexed for a moment before he says, “It would only be to your detriment to refuse.”

Oikawa immediately regrets speaking without thinking through his words, but Ushijima always seems to have a way of making him lose his edge. It’s that straightforward personality, Oikawa thinks; normal people aren’t so forthright. “You’re not wrong,” he grudgingly admits after a pause. “I’m surprised that you would even offer, though. I’m sure you know Aobajousai’s reputation.”

“You won’t betray us,” Ushijima says, with calm certainty. “I doubt your pride would allow it. I have no qualms about fighting alongside you.”

There’s a pause, and then Oikawa can’t help but laugh. “You’re insufferable,” he informs Ushijima, but he mostly says it because he’s a bit disappointed in himself for being so pleased with Ushijima’s words. “Fine, then, I’ll speak in favor of your plan as well. I have to admit, it’s the best for Aobajousai either way.”

“I appreciate it,” Ushijima says, “and I look forward to fighting alongside you again.”

_Sure you do_ , Oikawa thinks, but instead of needling Ushijima, he instead falls silent and waits for the war council to officially begin. Somehow, for reasons he doesn’t want to get into – he feels slightly more reassured that things will turn out in his favor than before.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't state this explicitly (ahah...) but Oikawa is a dark mage and Ushijima is a paladin in this n__n, I can only imagine that Ushijima wants Oikawa to hurry up and promote to dark knight so he can say You Should Have Joined Shiratorizawa's Mounted Squadrons. 
> 
> If you'd like to see more of my writing, please check out my [carrd](http://deplore.carrd.co/)!


End file.
